


Never (Forever)

by Omoni



Series: Random Undertale Stories and Drabbles [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Alphyne-Centric, Alphynecentric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, F/F, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Spoilers, sappy romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: Alphys ruminates over the many "nevers" she had initial thought when it comes to Undyne.A gift for the awesome The_Fox333! <3!





	Never (Forever)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_fox333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fox333/gifts).



The first time Alphys saw Undyne on one of her myriad video feeds, she was instantly smitten. Undyne was beautiful - there was no question of that for her. From her beautiful, long red hair, to her wide and wild grin, to her fierce and flashing eye... Alphys was absolutely heels-over-head in a deep crush. She knew that absolutely nothing would come of it, however, because someone as stunning as Undyne would never, ever even look at her once, let alone twice - but that didn't stop Alphys from crushing on her, hard.

When the reality of what Alphys had done to the innocent monsters who trusted her with their lives had driven her from the Lab and to the abyss, she never expected to actually meet Undyne there, of all places. 

When Undyne not only spoke to her with respect and actual interest, Alphys never thought that anything she'd say would matter. so when Undyne not only listened to her, but also expressed deep interest in what she said, she felt that far-away crush grow into something deeper and more intense. 

When Undyne then actually invited Alphys to Grillby's for dinner, she figured it was just a kind of formality, a way for Undyne to be reassured that Alphys was safe. She never expected anything beyond that dinner, but she enjoyed every single second of it - especially when Undyne shyly confessed to liking anime, too.

When they parted ways, Alphys knew that that would be the end of that. She knew someone like Undyne would never want to be her friend. So when she suddenly found a message on UnderNet from a user named "StrongFish91", inviting her to Waterfall for some tea and to watch some anime, it took Alphys several minutes to not only connect the name to Undyne, but to understand that Undyne actually wanted to see her again. She wanted to be friends with Alphys, of all people! Alphys of course accepted, stuffing an entire bag full of her favourite anime, soda, and cup noodles a day before the visit was set.

And Alphys had such a wonderful time, too. Though Undyne hated the soda, she loved the noodles, and absolutely adored the anime she'd brought along. Unfortunately, that was also the day Alphys told Undyne her first lie - explaining that anime was actually human animated documentaries - but since she figured that this was likely the only time this would ever happen, she saw no real harm in it.

So when, quite suddenly, Alphys found herself actually invited to spend time with Undyne almost every week, she never expected them to become real friends - but they did. They spent time together at the dump, at Undyne's house, at Alphys's fake lab... they even did their rounds together, Alphys checking her cameras as Undyne checked the safety of everyone.

They were friends. They were actually friends. And Alphys was desperately in love. She did everything she could to impress Undyne: remodelling Undyne's fridge, setting up a water cooler to entice her to visit Hotland more, showing her Mettaton (though that ended up rather awkward when he used her piano as a chaise lounge)... She even managed to build a machine that could make ice cream for them to enjoy as they watched "documentaries" together. It was amazing.

Though Alphys dreamt of it (and perhaps wrote about those dreams in detail), she never expected anything beyond what she had with Undyne, already. Alphys knew better: she was a liar with too many secrets, and she knew that no one, least of all Undyne, would ever trust her or forgive her if she was ever forced to tell the truth. So she kept lying, content to have a friendship with the woman she adored, happy to even have her in her miserable life at all, even.

Then Frisk fell into their lives, and exposed Alphys for the liar that she was. But then, they also brought something else to light that she never imagined to happen: Undyne liked her - and more than just a friend and buddy. Even when Undyne discovered how much of a gross liar Alphys was, Undyne didn't care. She didn't find Alphys gross at all.

And finally, when the barrier broke, and the surface opened before them like a new adventure found only in storybooks, Undyne still wanted to be her friend - and more than that.

And then, on a hot summer day on the surface, as Alphys nervously fooled around with her phone to keep herself busy, she never expected Undyne to kiss her. But she did.

Suddenly, every single 'never' that she had applied to Undyne vanished - and became not only reality, but into something even more amazing:

Forever.


End file.
